Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outdoor activities such as hunting, bird watching, wildlife observation and the like and more particularly, to a portable blind for concealing an observer, such as a hunter, which blind is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by a flexible camouflage material of selected length and width, supported by elongated supports connected by an elastic or rubber band, wherein the base of the top member is fitted into a receptacle located in the bottom member. Alternatively, in a second preferred embodiment, the supports are telescoped one inside the other, in order to facilitate extension and support of the camouflage material when the blind is in functional configuration and wrapping the camouflage material on the retracted telescoped supports to enhance portability for carrying the blind.
Furthermore, one or more drawstrings may be provided along the top and/or the bottom edges of the camouflage material to aid in shaping the portable blind into a more naturally-appearing configuration and better conceal an observer. Moreover, a pair of spaced loop-pile fasteners may be secured to one end of the camouflage material to facilitate maintaining the portable blind in a tight roll and secure the portable blind to the belt backpack or other accessory of the observer.
One of the problems which is inherent in hunting and wildlife observation and particularly, in hunting and observing such wary game as deer, turkey and the like, is that of adequately concealing the hunter or observer from approaching game. Typical stands and blinds include platforms mounted in trees, triangular-shaped portable stands having a rotating, saddle-type seat at the top and large, cumbersome, portable stands constructed of plywood or cardboard, which are difficult to transport, deploy and use effectively. Since wild game typically have very sharp eyesight and are sensitive to even small movements, the use of camouflage clothing is sometimes insufficient to allow close approach by game. A close approach to the hunter is particularly necessary during bow and arrow hunting, and in the case of wildlife observation and photography, additional cover, whether natural or artificial, is usually necessary to facilitate close approach by wild animals and birds.